


Daddy

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie is secretly a little kinky, and Venom has trouble grasping what that entails exactly.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Not for Father's Day, I swear.  
> I am also deeply sorry.

Eddie couldn’t help it, he really couldn't.

It had only been a few weeks since he and Venom’s relationship had taken that final and inevitable step from uneasily sharing body space to ecstatically sharing body space. Carnally. Sometimes several times a day. 

Really, it was just as inevitable that Eddie would eventually get carried away in the moment. Still, with Venom deep inside him and pounding deeper with every thrust, Eddie couldn’t blame himself too much when he moaned loudly, “God yes. Give it to me Daddy!”

Immediately, Venom stopped moving mid-thrust and said with a calm curiosity that didn’t at all match Eddie’s mood, **I am not your father.**

“Don’t stop!” Eddie whined.

**But I am not your father, and I don’t understand.**

“No, I know that. It doesn’t mean I think you’re actually my dad, it’s just an expression.”

Venom bristled. **Like parasite?!**

“No! Not like that it’s more… Well… It implies that you’re an older guy who takes care of me. Specifically in a sexual sort of way.”

**Oh.**

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it.”

There was a long moment of silence during which Venom slid out of him and Eddie died several deaths of pure embarrassment. He was about to get up off the floor and put on some clothes when Venom, seemingly apropos of nothing, said, **I am older than you.**

“Are you?” Eddie asked, nonplussed. “I did sort of wonder.”

**Of course I am! I am ancient and wise!**

“Well, you’re old and crotchety at least.”

**If that’s how you feel…** Venom said, his form starting to dissolve back into Eddie.

“No! Don’t go. You are old and wise. I promise.”

**Good. Glad we agree. And don’t I also take care of you?**

Starting to see where this was going, Eddie agreed quickly, “Yes! Very good care of me!”

**Sexually?** Venom asked, rubbing against Eddie’s ass teasingly.

Trying to push back into the movement, Eddie goaned, “God yes! You take great care of me, daddy!”

**Good, son,** Venom replied, completely killing Eddie’s mood.

They would have to work some more on dirty talk.

Some other night.


End file.
